Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-10n}{8} + \dfrac{-7n}{8}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-10n - 7n}{8}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-17n}{8}$